


Day 12 - Whisper

by Amuah



Series: Haikyuu!! Writober 2020 [12]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Halloween, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Scary Movies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:34:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27527725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amuah/pseuds/Amuah
Summary: He didn’t want to admit it but the real reason he had chosen the movie was to see his boyfriends’ reactions, neither of them particularly fond of scary shows or movies. Daichi peaked at the rearview mirror, seeing Suga nod and go back to snuggling against Oikawa’s shoulder as he sang.
Relationships: Oikawa Tooru/Sawamura Daichi, Oikawa Tooru/Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Oikawa Tooru/Sugawara Koushi, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi
Series: Haikyuu!! Writober 2020 [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1994824
Kudos: 46





	Day 12 - Whisper

“Dai-chan,” Oikawa spoke in a whiny tone, “why are we watching a _horror_ movie?” His fingers were interlaced with Daichi’s, the warmth of his palm bringing a smile to Daichi’s face.

“ _Because_ it’s Halloween.” He raised his other hand, Suga’s hand still wrapped within it, and gestured around them at all the decorations lining their own home. “Besides, both of you would have picked some boring rom-com.” Both of them huffed, slightly offended.

“They’re not _boring_ , you just don’t have good taste,” Suga retorted, sticking his tongue out at him. Daichi scoffed and pulled Suga into his side, hugging him from the side as they walked out of their shared home. He pulled the ashen haired man in front of him and almost into Oikawa, the two laughing as Suga stumbled into the brunette. 

Daichi walked out into the garage and pulled the driver door open, his boyfriends taking their seats in the back. The two bickered softly over who got to lean on whose shoulder as Daichi backed out of the driveway, a smile painting his lips as he spotted the quick kiss Oikawa gave Suga when he glanced back. 

The theatre wasn’t far, only a ten-minute drive if the GPS was correct, but Oikawa still insisted on playing his music. Oikawa sang and Suga hummed along with him, Daichi just content listening to the two of them. 

“What’s the movie about, Daichi?” Suga asked, leaving the vocal entertainment to the Oikawa.

“I’m not sure, some kind of haunted mansion type of thing,” he replied. He didn’t want to admit it but the real reason he had chosen the movie was to see his boyfriends’ reactions, neither of them particularly fond of scary shows or movies. Daichi peaked at the rearview mirror, seeing Suga nod and go back to snuggling against Oikawa’s shoulder as he sang.

When they were about two minutes away the music faded into Oikawa and Suga’s favorite song, both of them becoming more lively and excited to sing. Daichi chuckled and listened to both of their voices blend together, Suga’s soft voice matching beautifully with Oikawa’s self-assured tone.

They parked before the song could end, both boys groaning as the song cut off, Oikawa pulling his phone out of the aux cord and continuing to hum. They all stepped out of the car, locked the door, and strolled towards the theatre. The karaoke in the car had loosened both boys’ attitude towards the movie, neither of them complaining as Daichi showed the counter their pre-ordered tickets. 

“Take the left hallway. It should be the third door on your left.” The attendant smiled at them. All three of them mumbled out a quick ‘thanks’ before walking away.

“You two are paying for your own snacks,” Daichi said. “Last time you two bought so much and didn’t even eat most of it.” He shook his head and Oikawa and Suga giggled, walking up to the counter grabbing candy along the way. Daichi waited for the two, not buying any himself. 

Under normal circumstances, Suga would have given him a kiss when he walked up but they were careful not to show too much in public, not wanting to cause a scene again. Eventually, Oikawa joined them and they headed to the designated theatre.

The lights were already dimmed, an ad playing on the large screen as their voices automatically quieted, Daichi telling them the seats he had picked. Three in the row, right in the middle. Oikawa pushed ahead of him, forcing Daichi to sit in the middle, Oikawa on his right and Suga on his left.

They whispered quietly to each other as more advertisements filled the screen, Suga pointing out a movie he wanted to see when it came out and Oikawa making fun of the next big action movie trailer. All of them were talkers during movies, the idea of being silent when they had so much to share was difficult for the three of them. It worked out though as the movie began, a light introduction of the characters. Both Oikawa and Suga had raised their seat dividers and were leaning into Daichi on either side, eyes locked onto the screen. 

“Why are they going to go _into_ the creepy mansion?” Suga whispered, incredulous. Oikawa laughed softly.

“Because it’s a _horror movie_ , Sugar. There wouldn’t be a plot if they just had common sense.” Oikawa poked him in the cheek, Suga pouting adorably at the answer.

They were quiet for a time, the tension slowly building as the main characters slowly explored the house. Strange things would happen and either Suga or Oikawa would ask about it, Daichi responding with the knowledge of how horror films usually played out. Suddenly a ghoul popped out of the shadows, pulling one of the characters away with it, and the two of them jumped. Daichi flinched but wasn’t too affected, rubbing Suga’s arm and Oikawa’s shoulder as they both cursed softly.

The movie continued with more moments like that, not particularly scary but surprising and Suga had to eventually hide his face into Daichi’s chest, the taller boy stroking through his hair lovingly. Oikawa hid his face in his hands whenever he thought another jumpscare would appear, still flinching at the sounds but not as scared as he was.

“Koshi,” Daichi whispered, “do you want to watch the ending?” Suga started to shake his head but stopped, eventually lifting his head to face the screen again. Daichi pressed a soft kiss to his temple and reverted his focus back to the screen as well. A bright artificial daytime filled the theatre, making all three of them squint at the sudden light. The last two survivors had finally made their way out of the mansion, dirty and breathing hard.

Not everything was solved, however, and as the two survivors walked away the camera panned back to a rotting corpse’s face, smiling and lunging towards the screen until the theatre turned dark. Suga squeaked and pressed his face back into Daichi’s chest, and he rubbed comforting circles into his back, whispering that it was over.

Oikawa had covered his face the second the camera had begun to pan around so he blinked and uncovered his beautiful face as the lights came back up in the large room. Oikawa untangled himself from Daichi, pouting playfully, and crossed his arms. “I didn’t like that, Dai-chan. I want to choose the movie next time.” Daichi chuckled, nodding in defeat.

“Okay, Tooru. You can choose whatever teen romance is playing next month,” he teased, and Oikawa punched his shoulder. Suga uncurled himself from Daichi as well, also smacking Daichi over the head. “Ow!” he yelped, and Oikawa and Suga laughed.

“A boring rom-com would’ve been _far_ better than this.” Oikawa raised his hand up and Suga high-fived him, hands interlacing as they came down to rest in Daichi’s lap.

“Okay, okay. I get it,” Daichi chuckled, still rubbing the back of his head. “No more horror movies.” Suga smiled and stood up, pulling Oikawa with him. Daichi stood as well and they walked out of the theatre.

Oikawa held his hand out for the car keys and Daichi gave them to him, following their rule that not one of them would drive them more than one place in a row. Suga practically sat in Daichi’s lap as Oikawa drove them home, Daichi pressing kisses to every inch of exposed skin. The affection relaxed Suga some, and the quiet songs playing through the speakers had Oikawa singing along again. Daichi watched Oikawa in the rearview mirror and pulled his fingers through Suga’s beautiful ash blonde hair and smiled, heart full of love for the two men he would spend his life with.

**Author's Note:**

> These poly ships are too cute yall-
> 
> I hope you enjoyed!
> 
> Kudos and comments are always welcome!


End file.
